Starcraft II Awakening
by Darklord125
Summary: The story about three different character: November Annabella Terra (Nova), James Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan. Which has different life and different factions, but will they become a team and fight again the apocalypse of Zerg. Which cripple the Koprulu Sector ?


STARCRAFT II: AWAKENING

_**PROLOGUE**_

[Tarsonis, Koprulu Sector]

[8:12 A.M, Local Time]

[Tarsonis City]

"Alright boys, get on your feet." The group of marines on the MEDIVAC Dropship standing up, the MEDIVAC is a large dropship which being modified from it ancestor, the Quantradyne. On the Captain eyes, It had the rotatable engines of the old Quantradyne but the ramp is at the front.

"Here's the hotzone boys, check your weapons, you can't save your ass or kill some Zerg with a broken C-14." The ship start vibrating and a huge mushroom-like cloud is appear to the North. "Woahhh... These ghosts hit those jackass pretty hard though," One of the Private said. "Hell yeah, glad they're not our enemies." Another one reply. From the speaker, the pilot said:"Alright guy, here's the rendezvous point, when the ramp open, jump down. I will assure you that you will survive after jumping down."

When the rotatable engine lifting it self up and the MEDIVAC floating on the air, the ramp open with a hissing sound of compress air. "Green light! Go go go!" The Marines jump down one-by-one and when all of the Marines are on the ground, the pilot speak through the radio:"Bye boys, good hunti..." She didn't finish her words. A group of five mutalisks is attacking the MEDIVAC, which didn't have any weapons to self defense. "ENGAGE THE MUTALISKS!" The Captain shout and the Marines along with himself shooting at them, the empty shells of 8 mm hypersonic armor-piercing ammo is falling on the ground one-by-one. The gunfire sound is thumping on his chest, which he's love to hear and feel. The group of mutalisks being put down but the final one decide to charge straight to the MEDIVAC's Engine and the rotor crushing it body apart and the engine itself being set on fire.

"Mayday, mayday!" The pilot screaming and the MEDIVAC crash-land at the lobby of the nearest building, the expensive MEDIVAC soon end it journey when the cockpit explode with a hot blast, clearing the lobby and the building collapse. "Holy shit, thank gods that we got down soon enough." The Sergeant said, switching his gun to safe-mode:"Aye, that was brutal with a sexy-pilot." Another one said behind him:"You whore..." then the Marines start to laugh.

A private suddenly shout:"ZERG!" They all turning back and pointing their gun. "Where?" They soon got their answer. A pack of Zerglings and Hydralisks is on their way to the Marines position, "Damn, the collapse building got their attention." Then they soon found a trench and all were climbing down, guns are all ready-to-fire. The Hydralisks start hissing and the Captain know that they're being detect, "Fire at will!" He shout and then the gunfire appear all over the trench, the front-line Zergling charging at them but they only become target-practice for the marines. Hydralisks are launching their claws and one of them penetrate the helmet of a Marine's CMC Suit, the marine collapsing on the ground with the gun on his hand.

On the Captain's eyes, he would said that was a heroic and bravery dead but he didn't have time to think about it. The Zerg being putting down on the bullets-rain of the Marines, but an Earthquake happens. Their Privates start panicking and said that they must run and leave the Earthquake to the Zerg but the Captain's experience that this was not a usual Earthquake, only...

"NYDUS WORM !" Soldiers are even panicking more than normal and they pointing their gun to all direction, at a six-eyes nasty worm emerges from the ground with hundred of teeth in it mouth and inside it throat, lots of Zerglings and Hydralisks start to crawling out and hissing, "FIRE!" they're all engage at the Worm, It soon dead and burrowing all of the Zerg inside it. Now they only have to deal with the force which able to crawling out before the Worm died. But when they attack It, a small pack of Zerglings and Hydralisks managed to sneak attack them from the back, a Marine collapsing and the Captain realize the claws on his back.

"Behind us!" They turn around and see the Hydralisks is launching their claws at them, both Zerg wings combined to attack them and soon there's only the Captain left. He run as fast as he could, leaving all of his comrades behind, but the Zerglings are faster than him. One caught him and he laying on the ground, an image of his wife and his children – William is appear on his mind. "Sorry my darlin', I'm a bad father..." He feel guilty because right now his son will lost his father forever. "End it you motherfucker," he taught the Zergling and It lift his arm, he close his eyes and a terrible pain spread through his body at his chest. Then there's only darkness.


End file.
